A standard putter used in the game of golf generally comprises a shaft terminating on one end with a "head", having a "face" which makes contact with the ball when putting, and on the other end with a grip engaged by the hands of the user. Generally the top of the grip has a hole in it.
The object of the game of golf is the minimizing of strokes necessary to put the ball in a number of holes around a course. One of the most frustrating aspects of golf can be putting, where the golfer is generally within 30 feet of the hole and at times may take 3 or more strokes to put the ball in the hole.
In an effort to reduce the number of strokes needed when putting, certain techniques have been applied as well as variations in putter size and shape. However, it has been generally recognized that one important aspect is to provide a constant angle of the golfer's rear arm in relation to the putter to develop consistency. The ability to keep a constant angle of the arm to the putter during each putt is difficult when there is no guide to determine differences in the angle.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a training device which forces the user to employ execution of proper technique by requiring that golfer maintain a consistent arm to putter angle, and thereby reinforcing a "muscle memory" to continue the proper angle even when the device is not being used.